Reunion
by penakopi
Summary: Lima tahun berlalu, Deimon Devilbats berencana berkumpul kembali untuk mengenang masa lalu dan membicarakan masa kini yang tak pernah bisa diprediksi.


**Reunion**

* * *

Eyeshield 21 © _Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Reunion © penakopi**

 **Deimon Devilbats | Didedikasikan untuk prompt "Universitas" dari Melian**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lima tahun berlalu, Deimon Devilbats berencana berkumpul kembali untuk mengenang masa lalu dan membicarakan masa kini yang tak pernah bisa diprediksi._

.

* * *

Kalau berbicara soal masa depan yang tidak bisa diprediksi, selain perkara Komusubi Daikichi yang balik badan banting stir jadi pegulat kawakan, Deimon Devilbats juga punya Ha-ha bersaudara yang tiba-tiba punya ide untuk mendirikan restoran bersama. Bersumber investasi ramai-ramai, mereka menyewa sebuah tempat di kawasan distrik pertokoan Hakai, dekat universitas Enma. Selain sebagai bahan studi Jumonji Kazuki yang sedang pertengahan semester dalam major Manajemen Bisnis, Kuroki Koji dan Togano Shojo yang sedari awal tidak berminat meneruskan pendidikan pun sudah menabung modal dengan bekerja dua tahun sebelumnya pada Musashi di Konstruksi Takekura.

Dan terciptalah Restoran Jigoku.

Meski dikata restoran, nyatanya tempat ini lebih menyerupai kafe dengan interior simpel namun cukup nyentrik. Terimakasih pada jiwa seni Togano yang diam-diam terasah sebagai _otaku_ sejak SMP. Dan Kontruksi Takekura, yang membuat mereka dapat diskonan harga saat merombak ulang tempat tersebut. Beruntung pula, si bulu mata panjang mereka—Kuroki, rupa-rupanya handal mengolah bahan murah pasar menjadi masakan bintang lima dengan _platting_ tak kalah mewah. Siapa sangka?

Tiga sekawan yang dulu hanya terlihat seperti sampah masyarakat. Tukang tinju sana-sini. Kini memulai langkah sebagai pengusaha sukses. Terbukti dari seminggu mereka buka, kedai mereka ramai dipenuhi pengunjung tak henti-henti. Raimon Tarou dan Kobayakawa Sena yang bekerja sebagai karyawan paruh waktu harus pontang-panting kewalahan menangani banjir pengunjung. Suzuna bahkan harus terkadang datang untuk ikut membantu sebagai pelayan dadakan. Dengan imbalan makan gratis sepuas perut, tentunya.

Tiga bulan kemudian, mereka mengundang mantan tim Deimon Devilbats, ajang reuni setelah lima tahun berpisah sekaligus acara seratus hari pembukaan restoran.

Banyak yang tak bisa datang karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi tidak sedikit yang hadir, terutama tim awal masa keemasan Deimon Devilbats.

Reimon Tarou—Monta, yang memang sedang bertugas sebagai pelayan hari itu tentu saja hadir. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sena yang terpaksa izin akan terlambat karena harus mengurus tugas kuliah. Ia menitip salam dan permintaan maaf lewat Suzuna.

"Menjadi mahasiswa kelihatannya sibuk sekali," ujar Musashi menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Yah, ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Kalau sudah umur segini, _amefuto_ jadi terlihat seperti hobi saja." Jumonji menimpali disela kegiatan mengantar botol-botol sake ke meja mereka.

Kurita tersenyum, ia menggeleng tak setuju. "Ah, jangan bilang begitu, meski sibuk kita masih bermain _amefuto_ di universitas masing-masing. Yang seperti itu mana bisa disebut hobi saja."

Beberapa tertawa seraya mengangguk mengamini ucapan Kurita. Kalau ingat-ingat bagaimana awal mereka masuk sebagai tim Deimon saat itu, tidak ada yang akan percaya mereka bisa tergila-gila _amefuto_ sampai sekarang. Terutama Ha-ha bersaudara. Itu merupakan kenangan paling berkesan dalam dua puluh tahun hidup mereka. Bertarung di jalanan masih kalah nikmat dengan bertarung di pertandingan seperti itu.

"Ah, lihat saja, tim Enma tidak akan kalah tahun ini dengan kalian _Saikyodai_!" Seru Monta berapi-api, ia menunjuk tepat di hidung Jumonji. "Akan kuhabisi kalian pada Rice Bowl tahun ini!"

Togano dan Kuroki tak mau kalah bersuara sebagai bagian dari Konstruksi Takekura. Perang mulut tak bisa dielakkan, Yukimitsu yang biasa kalem bahkan turut andil dalam kericuhan demi menjagokan tim universitasnya. Beruntung restoran sedang diliburkan demi kepentingan acara reuni, karena banyak benda melayang dalam perang tersebut. Seseorang bisa saja celaka.

"Ya ampun, mereka sudah duapuluh tahun tapi mental mereka seperti anak lima tahun. Bodoh." Suzuna terkekeh di tempat aman, menghindari kericuhan.

Sena baru hadir ketika restauran sudah setengah hancur, beberapa bahkan sudah terkapar entah karena jadi korban salah lempar atau kebanyakan minum alkohol. Taki Natsuhiko masih berputar-putar layaknya balerina di atas meja. Kurita yang tidak minum dan Musashi yang minum sekenanya sudah pindah meja seraya mengobrol santai sambil menghabiskan cemilan yang masih tersisa. Jumonji membersihkan bekas kekacauan bersama Yukimitsu sementara Togano dan Monta yang setengah melindur tengah berdebat mengenai tipe wanita kesukaan mereka—Suzuna dan Mamori.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sena, setengah retorik, karena toh, dia bisa hampir menebak kejadiannya. "Maaf atas keterlambatanku, ngomong-ngomong, Mamori- _neesan_ dan Hiruma tidak bisa hadir karena ingin menyiapkan pernikahan mereka."

Hening sedetik. Dua detik.

" **HAH?!** " Satu isi restauran menatapnya tidak percaya.

Ekor rambut Suzuna menegak layaknya antena begitu mendengar serentetan informasi tersebut. Ia berteriak histeris, "AHHH! SUDAH KUDUGA MEREKA PUNYA HUBUNGAN SEPERTI ITU!"

Monta sekejap sadar langsung melompat, mencengkram kerah Sena. "APA MAKSUDMU HIRUMA DAN MAMORI- _NEESAN_ SEDANG MENYIAPKAN PERNIKAHANNYA?! HIRUMA YANG ITU?! DAN MAMORI- _NEESAN_?!"

Kurita ikutan panik, mencoba menenangkan Monta. Musashi mengerjap, setengah tidak percaya. Ia menengok pada Jumonji yang satu universitas dengan yang bersangkutan, meminta konfirmasi. Si surai pirang pasir itu hanya mengedikan bahu lantas menggeleng tanda tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Anu, aku... juga baru tahu tadi." Sena menjawab agak takut-takut. "Aku sendiri juga terkejut, aku bahkan berlari buru-buru dari kampus seusai tugas untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Jumonji."

Semua mata serempak menuju Jumonji.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sungguh!" Kali ini ia menyuarakan ketidaktahuannya. "Selama ini mereka masih biasa-biasa saja. Rumor pacaran pun tak pernah terdengar. Tiba-tiba ada kabar menikah begini, aku sama terkejutnya dengan kalian."

Kurita berhasil menyeret Monta menjauh dari Sena, bocah itu masih bersuara seperti monyet beringas yang siap mencekik siapa saja di dekatnya. Musashi menghela nafas, bingung.

"Kalian kenapa kaget sekali? Memang kalian tidak pernah curiga selama ini?" Suzuna ambil suara, memecah pikiran masing-masing dari mereka. Ia melanjutkan, "dari sejak SMA saja mereka terlihat sangat dekat."

Sena mencoba mencerna perkataan Suzuna, tiba-tiba saja belakang kepalanya terasa gatal entah kenapa.

"Bukannya selama ini mereka selalu bertengkar? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Kurita disertai anggukan sebagian besar dari mereka.

Kalau dipikir lagi kebelakang, tidak terhitung berapa kali Hiruma dan Mamori saling bersitegang. Terutama perihal Sena, Mamori sebelum tahu mengenai jati diri Eyeshield selalu merasa Hiruma mengerjai Sena. Ia terlihat tidak pernah tahan dengan kelakuan Hiruma, bagaimana bisa malah jadi istrinya.

"Mm… entah kenapa aku tidak setuju," tukas Yukimitsu tiba-tiba. "Mamori memang kadang bertengkar dengan Hiruma mengenai Sena. Tapi kurasa hubungan mereka tidak seburuk itu. Mamori selalu mendukung Hiruma dengan menjadi manajer super yang selalu menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat Hiruma."

Musashi seketika teringat bagaimana Mamori membereskan sampah peluru Hiruma yang selalu ditembakan ke sembarang tempat. Ia menyadari hal tersebut, "Mamori bahkan selalu mengikuti cara Hiruma, sekonyol apapun itu. Ingat saat Yukimitsu dan Mamori tiba-tiba jadi antagonis pada hari festival sekolah dulu?"

Giliran Monta yang bergeming mendengarnya, ia ingat sekali bagaimana dirinya dan Sena merasa horor karena hal tersebut.

"Ah, kalau dipikir lagi semua jadi masuk akal."

Jumonji menggosok dagu, dia memang melihat kedua orang itu dekat. Sebagai kapten dan manajer, seharusnya wajar saja. Tapi ia tak sangka sampai sejauh ini hubungan mereka berdua.

Apapun itu, semua berdoa atas kebahagian mereka. Termasuk Monta yang jatuh terduduk, tak berdaya mengetahui cintanya sudah lebih jauh lagi dari mimpi. Tidak apa-apa, Monta. Tidak apa. Masih banyak monyet betina di hutan. Ukya ukya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

( **A/N** alias curhatan seoonggok author sampa(?)): draft ini uda dari pertengahan 2018 baru saya upload untuk menandakan saya masih hidup :") Saya ga berani masukin genre humor karena saya memang orangnya ga humoris, padahal saya suka kalo lawak. Tapi susah bgt ya bikin genre lawak. Makanya mohon dimaklumi kalo gaya bahasa saya yang coba ngelawak malah bawa angin dingin, namanya juga mencoba(?)


End file.
